Eye of the Beholder
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Professor Sycamore thinks about how beautiful Lysandre is on four different occasions. (Professor Sycamore/Lysandre; all fluffy kittens, unicorns and marshmallows type stuff).


**Eye of the Beholder**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I wrote everything while sober. F*ck yeah, being sober.

* * *

_1994_

Augustine Sycamore gazed up at the magnificent building in front of him; a feeling of pride flowing through his body. Lumiose University. The most prestigious university in the whole of Kalos. It had taken him years of hard work at school to obtain the necessary grades to attend and now, at last, his dream had become reality.

Lost in his daydreams, Augustine didn't hear the sound of running footsteps behind him. Four excited boys barged past; sending Augustine flying. He fell over backwards; banging his head on the lawn, which was baked hard from the summer heat.

Augustine lay there for a minute, dazed, his vision fuzzy and his head hurting. Then he heard an anxious shout, close by.

"Oh, are you alright?"

Augustine blinked; his eyes coming back into focus. A boy was leaning over him; a skinny boy with a shock of ginger hair and wearing a Metallica t-shirt.

Before he could reply, the boy had slipped his hands under Augustine's' arms and lifted him to his feet.

"Thank you", Augustine gasped.

"It was no problem", the boy said. "I saw those boys knock you flying". He shook his head. "Some people are just arseholes".

"I am alright", said Augustine, amused at his new friend's indignation.

"Well, that is good then, erm...what is your name?"

"Augustine Sycamore", replied Augustine. He gazed at the ginger haired boy and felt a pleasant, squirming sensation in his stomach. "And may I know the name of my rescuer?"

"Yes, it is Lysandre Fleur-de-lys ".

"Fleur-de-lys?" Augustine started to giggle. "Isn't that a kind of flower?"

"Yes and a very beautiful one too", said Lysandre, without a trace of embarrassment. Seeing Augustine gazing at him, he grinned. "It suits me because I am beautiful. Do you not think so too, Augustine?"

Augustine, caught off guard, found himself blushing. His grey eyes met Lysandre's blue ones. They were as clear as the sky on a summer's morning; alive and full of passion.

"Yes", Augustine said, shyly. "I do think so, Lysandre".

"Thank you", said Lysandre.

And Augustine knew, from that moment on, he had given his heart to Lysandre Fleur-de-lys.

* * *

_2001_

"Congratulations Augustine!" Lysandre grinned at him from across the table. "Or should I say, Professor Sycamore".

Augustine returned Lysandre's smile. "I still can't believe it" he said. Someday I dreamed of becoming a Pokemon Professor but I never thought it would happen so soon".

"You deserve it". Lysandre sipped his champagne. "You've worked so hard at uni and then after you graduated in your first job. You are brilliant".

"Ohh, thank you", said Augustine, blushing. "But...but I couldn't have done it all without you".

Lysandre smiled again and Augustine gazed at him, drinking him in. At 25, Lysandre looked more beautiful then ever. He was wearing a smart suit and his hair was cut in the latest fashionable style. He had recently started to grow a beard, which Augustine thought looked very attractive on him.

"Hm and how did I help?" Lysandre asked, assuming an innocent expression. "Do you mean, because of the many times I distracted you when you were overworking?"

Augustine went red and tried not to giggle. "Well, I was thinking of your constant support but yes! Yes, there were those times".

"Many of them", Lysandre agreed. "And even more now. Because tonight, we must celebrate".

"We are celebrating now", Augustine pointed out. He was definitely giggling like a teenager at that point.

"Yes and when we get home, we shall celebrate in the bedroom!"

"Oh, you're embarrassing me", said Augustine, sounding far more pleased than embarrassed. "Um...so what about you?

"Do you mean what have I got planned for you later?" Lysandre's eyes gleamed in a naughty way.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that"! Flustered, Augustine nearly knocked his glass over. Lysandre smirked at him. "I-I meant, for your career?"

"Ha. Well if you insist that it was you REALLY meant, I intend to become a famous inventor. I shall create things that will be of great help to people and Pokemon alike and make the world a much better place".

"That...would be a splendid thing to do", Augustine said, his eyes shining with love at Lysandre.

"Thank you", said Lysandre.

"Shall we drink to that?" said Augustine, now lifting his glass with a steady hand.

"Yes and to your career too". Lysandre picked up his glass and they clinked them together.

"Here's to a bright future for both of us".

* * *

_2008_

It was a quiet autumn afternoon; Augustine and Lysandre sat together on a grassy bank, watching the river in front of them. The breeze tugged at the leaves on the trees, freeing them and casting them down into the water below. Smooth and jagged shapes of reds, oranges and browns floated downstream on the current.

Augustine glanced up at Lysandre; his lover was watching the leaves fall; following them down with his eyes. He frowned and chewed his bottom lip. Each time a leaf landed in the water, Lysandre looked sad, as if he wanted to gather them all up and keep them safe.

Augustine held in a sigh. Lysandre had seemed worried...lately. When was lately? The previous month? The last few months? Always he seemed to be worrying about things; he would read the news on the internet and fret over the bad people in the world, he was concerned with over population. Augustine thought he was working too hard and needed a break. Then he thought about the previous day and smiled to himself.

Augustine nudged Lysandre and met his gaze.

"Thank you for last night", Augustine said. "It was lovely".

Lysandre smiled. "You liked the restaurant that I chose then?"

"Of course!" Augustine squeezed Lysandre's hand. "I had a brilliant time. It was my best birthday ever".

"You say that every birthday that you have", Lysandre teased Augustine.

"Well that is because each one is the best, spent with you", Augustine replied. He cuddled up close to Lysandre. "I can't believe that I'm 32 this year".

"Yes, 32", repeated Lysandre as if he didn't quite like the number.

"Hmmm", said Augustine, holding Lysandre's hand and stroking it gently. "I want us to have many more together. We shall grow old together, yes Lysandre?"

Lysandre flinched, his expression becoming troubled.

"There is something wrong?" Augustine said in a puzzled tone.

"I don't want us to get old", Lysandre replied. "I want us to stay young and beautiful for ever".

"What an odd thing to say", Augustine murmured.

"It is true though. I cannot bear the though of us ageing; our bodies decaying slowly".

Lysandre gazed at Augustine intently. "You are still so beautiful to me. Am I to you, Augustine? Or am I showing signs of ageing?"

Augustine gazed back at Lysandre. His skin was smooth and flawless. His hair was a ginger as ever, with not a sign of grey anywhere.

"You are beautiful Lysandre", Augustine replied, cupping Lysandre's face in his hands. "You don't look a day over 21".

Lysandre smiled and some of the worry seemed to ebb out of him.

"But..." Augustine hesitated. "Someday, if we are lucky, we will become old".

"If we are lucky?

"Yes, if neither of us die young". Augustine ruffled Lysandre's hair. "You can't stop time, Lysandre. It's like the river; it flows on always and forever".

Lysandre stared at the river, watching the water swirl against the banks. He shook his head.

"I will find a way", he said. "I will do whatever it takes to make us immortal and ageless".

"Lysandre?" said Augustine uncertainly.

"Hush now", said Lysandre. He put his arm around Augustine and held him close. Augustine leaned in, resting his head on Lysandre's shoulder. His body was comforted but his heart was uneasy.

* * *

_2013_

"I can't believe how busy it has been at work today", said Augustine. He unbuttoned his shirt, loosening it enough to pull it over his head. "I had two research projects to finish writing up and three new young trainers came to visit, wanting their starting Pokemon. Then, somehow, the catch on the Bulbasaur's pen wasn't down properly and one Bulbasaur opened it and he let himself and all the others out! They were running round outside and it took us ages to catch them and put them back".

Augustine heard laughter behind him and he turned round to see Lysandre, sitting up in bed and smirking.

"It's not funny", said Augustine but already he was laughing too. "It was raining and we ended up soaking wet".

"Awwww, poor Augustine", said Lysandre. "You might catch a cold. Come and get into bed quickly and let me warm you up".

"I am much warmer now and I had a chance of clothes at work but...yes!" Augustine quickly removed the rest of his clothes and hurried over to the bed. Lysandre turned the bedcovers back for him. He reached out to wrap his arms around Augustine, then he hesitated.

"Augustine?" said Lysandre.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

Augustine gazed at Lysandre; his face horribly scarred from the explosion in Geosenge Town.

"Of course", said Augustine softly; sliding his arms around Lysandre and kissing him. "You will always be beautiful to me".

**The End**


End file.
